<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>骑上我心爱的小摩托 by levria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303551">骑上我心爱的小摩托</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria'>levria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>骑摩托是一种老少皆宜并且能够促进父子感情的活动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　维吉尔到底会不会驾驶机动车，不管这种机动车是轿车拖拉机还是三轮摩托车，总之，维吉尔到底会不会驾驶机动车。<br/>　　当然，事务所赚来的钱暂时没有必要花在交通工具上。首先，阎魔刀可以解决大部分出行需求(主要针对维吉尔)，其次，但丁自己有一辆足够炫酷的摩托车，最后，为了交流感情，比较近的距离半魔双子会选择和人类一样的交通方式，租一辆车或者乘坐妮可的房车又或者是其它交通工具，这些都可以，比买一辆车放在事务所门前吃灰好得多。<br/>　　除了有时候但丁的腰会向他抱怨太过激烈的沙发或者硬卧性爱，这会让半魔人引以为傲的恢复力都败下阵来，一阵阵酸痛爬满背脊腰椎。<br/>　　所以维吉尔到底会不会驾驶机动车？<br/>　　从维吉尔的经历来看，但丁有理由怀疑自己的哥哥并没有驾驶机动车的经验，距离他们上次驾驶车辆应该是童年时期的带辅助轮的自行车，但丁早早就要求卸掉辅助轮想要在自己显得老成的哥哥之前学会，结果还是维吉尔揪着摔了一身草屑泥巴的他去冲的澡。<br/>　　所以维吉尔到底会不会驾驶机动车？<br/>　　问题盘旋好多次之后但丁摘下盖在脸上的杂志，这是尼禄在上一次谈话中突然说起的话题，与人类社会脱节这么久的维吉尔自回来之后并没有亲手驾驶过任何机动车，搜寻大脑里所有的角落都没有找到相关的记忆，那么只能得出最后的结论了——维吉尔并不会驾驶机动车。<br/>　　当然，作为一个调查结果，没有调查的过程是不够严谨的，但是要用什么样的方式去旁敲侧击询问维吉尔会不会开车这是一个问题。<br/>　　现在但丁有些后悔刚刚拒绝的需要出门的委托，如果没拒绝那么他就有理由让维吉尔来开车。<br/>　　他不得不承认，也许早出生一点儿的哥哥的确在理财方面比他稍微强一些，将事务所勉强维持甚至偶尔还要断水断电的收入经过合理的计算保持在偶尔还能拿出点盈余的程度。也许不久以后他和维吉尔能够实现增加一些生活用品，把书架扩宽，给事务所楼上房间的窗帘换一个花色这些事情。<br/>　　人在很闲的时候的确会开始胡思乱想，好吧，把注意力集中在如何证明维吉尔不会驾驶机动车这件事上。<br/>　　但丁调整自己的坐姿，把腿从桌子上放下去，摆出相对正经的模样，外在的严肃应该能够帮助想出答案。<br/>　　维吉尔倒是把但丁这一系列的动作都看在眼里，从他拒绝那通委托挂断电话开始，自己的弟弟就摆出思考的模样。<br/>　　这幅样子有些稀奇。<br/>　　在魔界的那段时光里他没有见过但丁这个样子，也许是因为两个人距离太近，所以他们无时无刻都在比拼得分，做爱，享受一会儿肌肤相贴，又接着杀死那些不长眼来打扰一对爱侣做爱的恶魔，是的，爱侣。<br/>　　回来以后他们的频率赶不上在魔界，像个人类一样的生活，按照时间来安排一日的活动，他们偶尔还要为金钱忙活。<br/>　　他原以为黑发诗人看到的事务所已经足够脏乱，然而没想到但丁总是出乎他意料，如果自己不催着动手，他可以躺沙发一整天。<br/>　　但是尼禄说，不，不是这样，之前但丁也会打扫，就是那种大扫除，如果有人催的话，他会做。<br/>　　他会在帕蒂挥舞拖把抱怨他一把年纪还一如既往邋遢的时候动手。<br/>　　他会在尼禄提着水桶过来咚一声放在地板上没好气喊他老男人快从沙发上挪开时帮忙。<br/>　　不需要思考太深，维吉尔明白但丁这些行为掩盖的东西。<br/>　　他的小弟弟还是个缺爱的孩子，年龄倒是一直在增长，但某种善良的纯真还被包裹在他熔岩的核心中，闪闪发光，一直未曾改变过。<br/>　　所以面对柔和的亲吻，缓慢贴心的前戏时他总是腿抖个不停，从喉咙里挤出类似反抗的语言，抱怨维吉尔突如其来的慢吞吞的温情，简直在加温煮青蛙，等到他彻底打开身体之后前魔王就会暴露真面目，把他操个猝不及防。<br/>　　但丁终于察觉了来自维吉尔的目光，之前在房车就是这样，率先移开视线放在杂志上也一页没看进去，对方的视线太过扎人，老天，他坐在那里就像杂志上只遮了重点部位的泳装画报女郎。<br/>　　打开车门进来的尼禄看了看他们俩，前脚才进来后脚就准备退出去。<br/>　　“至少别弄脏……算了，记得打扫。”<br/>　　最终尼禄甩下这句话，佛杜纳小伙似乎已经看出来他们的关系，他不仅仅阻止了兄弟相残，还顺手给自己捞了个妈咪。<br/>　　世界真奇妙。<br/>　　这么奇妙的世界，那么维吉尔一直隐藏自己的驾驶实力似乎也不会让人觉得奇怪。<br/>　　兜兜转转绕了一圈还是回到了原点，自己的猜测就像出去吃饭，到底是吃西式牛排还是速食餐馆，女朋友回答都可以，模棱两可的答案。<br/>　　维吉尔可以会，也可以不会，最终结果要还是要询问本人。<br/>　　于是拿着贴了便签的菜谱的维吉尔等到了但丁的问题“老哥你到底会不会驾驶机动车？”<br/>　　这个问题听起来很简单，只有两个答案，会或者不会，只是这样简单的问题值得但丁思考那么久吗？<br/>　　他才发觉两个人，两个本该契合的人分开有那么久，他不知道但丁的一些事，同样，但丁也不了解他。<br/>　　他们磕磕绊绊跌跌撞撞还是最终结合在一起了，诗人曾用精致的诗句描绘沉溺爱情的伴侣在不安的时候胡思乱想，问出些可爱的问题，就像但丁问的这样。<br/>　　维吉尔合上菜谱，对应但丁严肃的提问，他也稍微调整了姿势，但丁有一辆非常，可以称之为帅气的摩托车，那份纯真会驱使他在自己面前展示那辆车有多好，流畅的曲线强力的加速，还有能够作为武器使用这一点都让人着迷。<br/>　　但丁曾载过他一程，两个人贴得太近，他听见但丁变快的心跳声。<br/>　　所以他故意，故意去耳语去吹气去咬了弟弟的后颈。<br/>　　那太刺激了，所以但丁现在不愿意再危险驾驶，摩托也在一堆魔具里躺了好久。<br/>　　既然摩托已经闲置很久，所以但丁问出这个问题绝不是想让自己简单的回答会不会，自己的弟弟也许在暗示什么别的东西。<br/>　　就像最终和女友的吃饭你选择了西式牛排，女朋友脸色一变问你为什么为什么没察觉到她脸上过敏有一圈影响外貌的小红疙瘩，所以两个都不选选点外卖才是最稳妥的答案。<br/>　　所以维吉尔回答“让我们试一试。”<br/>　　但丁露出迷茫的神情，他已经提前预测了两种维吉尔的答案，但没有想到本人决定参与实践过程来证明自己到底会不会驾驶机动车。<br/>　　但是，能看到维吉尔开车也是第一次，他还没见过维吉尔开车的样子，到底属于一板一眼标准操作派还是狂风骤雨拨弄方向盘派，这个结果令人好奇。<br/>　　“好吧，那么你想怎么试？”<br/>　　但丁看到维吉尔站起来，把菜谱放回搭建的简易书架，他慢条斯理脱下外套挂好，无袖马甲露出来的肌肉线条令但丁在心里小声哇哦一声。<br/>　　这有点过于性感了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　维吉尔摸了一把摩托车发动机，结果发现淅淅沥沥漏了不少润滑油和水出来，把被打湿的手伸到但丁面前，用极为平静的声音说“这辆摩托不行。”<br/>　　“怎么不行。”<br/>　　但丁几乎咬牙切齿，好不容易才从喉咙里挤出声音。<br/>　　“前后减震是败笔。”<br/>　　依旧是以摩托车品鉴家的口吻来说的，总之但丁不可能认可维吉尔的话，他哥哥还是第一次骑摩托车呢，至少在他记忆里是这样。<br/>　　“抖个不停。”<br/>　　啪啪两下拍在弹簧减震器上，有些软绵绵的零件敷衍似的缓解了一点力道，但更多还是如维吉尔所说的那样抖起来，连带着作为支撑的部分也好像在发抖。<br/>　　实际上维吉尔还有一点没指出，曲柄连杆机构看起来有些老旧，在做某些动作的时候会呈现酸涩的呆滞感，在经受猛烈动作之后会停下几秒钟才有反应。<br/>　　这对于一辆摩托来说是致命缺点。<br/>　　“但也不是一无是处。”<br/>　　维吉尔把手上的混合液体抹在但丁身上，对方继续表示不满，甚至用眼睛瞪他，只不过因为位置的原因维吉尔没看见罢了。<br/>　　“整个机体完好无损，可以直接驾驶，马力和加速都没问题。”<br/>　　不知从什么地方了解这些知识的维吉尔甚至当场演示给但丁看马力和加速，但丁的膝盖被撞得往前移动，整个人倾倒下去，幸好被哥哥捞了一手，勉强卡住没被这个加速掀下去，“车灯和油门把手也非常好用， 是一辆完美的摩托车，只不过价格可能过于高昂。”<br/>　　但丁猛抽一下鼻子“维吉，你再说下去，我……”<br/>　　后面的词语变成了呻吟嗯嗯啊啊混着口水被吐出来，维吉尔掐住他的腰往敏感点一撞，他就把自己现在是一辆摩托车这件事给忘得一干二净了。<br/>　　“还有车架的颜色，我觉得可以改一改。”<br/>　　过大的阴茎磨蹭在甬道中，几乎把但丁所有的汁水都挤了出来，射过两回的阴茎暂时没法快速勃起，却甩着在马眼处不停流水，尿道球腺液都快漏干都不见维吉尔射出来一发。<br/>　　这可不行，不然等会被操到尿失禁维吉尔才射的话，今晚至少到半夜都不会消停。<br/>　　当然，维吉尔不是迟漏，只是比较能忍耐以及……但丁被搞得迷迷糊糊的样子的确非常抓人，满足某种微妙的征服欲。<br/>　　但丁开始用屁股反击，他夹得更用力，想要把插错地方还启动了摩托车的钥匙给搞断，倒也不是无用功，维吉尔的确在一次顶弄之后射了给他，微凉的精液润泽了饥渴的小穴，被填满的感觉过于鲜明，饱和感直冲脑门，这回但丁真就摔在床下地板上了。<br/>　　额头还撞了一个包。<br/>　　当维吉尔的阴茎滑出去的时候空气里的确有一声像是沾满黏液的塞子被拔开的色情粘稠的啵儿声，但丁在地板上晕晕乎乎，而维吉尔已经重新捞起他的腰进入了这辆摩托车的燃烧室，软乎乎暂时放松的身体还没反应过来这件事，就又被抽了屁股。<br/>　　可怜的减震装置抖个不停，两瓣臀肉怎么看都怎么让人想要用手去捏，所以维吉尔也理所应当做了，被打红的屁股肉又被抓住捏了两下，但丁身体内部痉挛着吸吮修理他的超标性器，被撞得脸贴地板淌口水也没用，维吉尔还没检查完这辆摩托车，还有一些小零件需要观察。<br/>　　一手抓住汽缸的盖子往上提，瞬间充血泌出烂熟颜色的皮肉没有被亲吻也没有被安慰就已经擅自肿痛起来，松手的时候但丁被惊得几乎从地板上跳起来，然而维吉尔覆盖在他的背脊上，像是在猎食，又像普通的驾驶一辆不太听话的小摩托，他没办法行动。<br/>　　这是非常痛苦，又非常快乐的事，燃烧的发动机不停传递过度快感，但丁的胸口随着呼吸而大幅度起伏，他全身心沉浸于这场性爱中。<br/>　　直到维吉尔抓住他脑后的头发强迫自己的弟弟抬头，像真正驾驶机动车一样动作。但丁知道自己的膝盖一定红了，甚至在这种高频率的行动下破皮，他只能发出不成调的喘息，像掺了甜水的老式柴油发动机。<br/>　　晕晕乎乎间但丁想自己应该给维吉尔买一辆摩托车，好帮他分担点过度的被骑乘欲火。<br/>　　<br/>　　当尼禄再来到事务所的时候，一辆摩托车摆在事务所门口，但丁套着衬衫和工装裤给这辆辗转几手的车上蓝漆。<br/>　　“这是什么？”<br/>　　但丁看过来“显而易见，摩托车。”<br/>　　尼禄这才后知后觉想起自己曾经问出的那个问题。<br/>　　车型是Cagiva350s，换了发动机和其他零件，增加了一点配饰，加宽坐垫，尚在可以接受的消费范围。<br/>　　不过这个颜色……<br/>　　蓝漆涂上之后会和底层的黑交融，彻底干掉之后就是在太阳底下会有介乎埃及蓝与普鲁士蓝之间的反光。<br/>　　“维吉尔的？”<br/>　　似乎听出了尼禄问句背后的意思，但丁一边弯腰下去敲了敲发动机，一边回答“是的，你父亲……维吉尔他在驾驶机动车上很有一手。”<br/>　　哦，原来如此。<br/>　　但是尼禄还是希望下次但丁做这种动作的时候至少别穿领口大开的衬衫，无论是上面还留着点红色的印记还是过于饱满露出的胸部都有些太刺激了。<br/>　　因为那个拿着菜谱的男人盯着这边看呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 小孩不能骑大人摩托</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>让孩子骑一下怎么啦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　尼禄有些晕眩。<br/>　　应该是中暑了，不过半魔人会中暑吗？<br/>　　毒辣的太阳直接烤着地面，柏油马路被蒸得软粘，尼禄的鞋底和地面接触再抬起就能感觉到令人不快的稠重，拉着他的脚不肯让他走。<br/>　　一切的起因是但丁拿着车钥匙，说有个报酬丰厚而且非常简单的任务，当然不是他自愿接，因为维吉尔得一分。<br/>　　毕竟在这种炎热的天气里出门是一种折磨。<br/>　　所以但丁选择了开维吉尔的那辆摩托车，不过在尼禄眼里说着是买给维吉尔，实际上一直在开的还是但丁，维吉尔只负责坐在后面，好似不愿意让尼禄看见自己骑摩托的样子。<br/>　　但丁问尼禄要不要一起来。<br/>　　衡量之后决定比起在事务所里和父亲沉默尴尬，出去猎魔似乎是个更好的选项，即使这个选项可能会让他晒黑，不过自愈应该对于黑色素沉积应该也有一定的作用？<br/>　　他不知道，但是他的确不黑。<br/>　　但这不意味着他能将所有的阳光给全部反射回去，尼禄抓了头发，炎热让汗液流淌，顺着皮肤在衣服底下滑落，让烦躁程度上升一层。<br/>　　但丁已经甩了外套挂在车把手上，黑色的衬衫更吸热，浸了汗之后就紧贴身体，隐约勾勒出形状。<br/>　　尼禄更加晕眩，他将视线移开，让自己注意那辆摩托车，不知道是不是因为自己坐在后座让摩托不满，所以这辆车在回来的路上直接抛锚。<br/>　　郊区的废弃道路一两个小时都不会有人经过，然而但丁不能把这辆和维吉尔一样难搞的车给丢在这里。<br/>　　毕竟是钱，拿到了这笔委托费却把摩托车给弄丢就等于没有进账，回去还会被维吉尔借这件事记一笔。<br/>　　明明维吉尔自己都不怎么骑，他就是喜欢让这辆但丁买的但丁设计的但丁上漆的350s停在那里，当个道具。<br/>　　现在他和尼禄就站在这里，找不到阴凉的地方，哪怕是不知道什么时候放在后备箱里的矿泉水也被捂得发烫。<br/>　　尼禄一边喊着老男人一边把还有五分之三内容物的矿泉水瓶递过去，没想到对方被水呛了。<br/>　　好吧，传奇恶魔猎人也会呛水，这没什么稀奇的。<br/>　　胸口起伏的幅度和因为咳嗽而发红的脸颊，尼禄脑子里都开始有嗡嗡声，察觉到他的不对劲，但丁凑过来，同样被晒得发红滚烫的手摸上尼禄的额头“kid？”<br/>　　但丁看到尼禄的眼睛一直看着他。<br/>　　看着他的发丝，看着他的鼻梁，看着他润泽的嘴唇，看着他被水漾湿一片的胸口。<br/>　　这太超过了，对于应该还在青春期并且曾经对自己的叔叔抱着某种微妙幻想并实现过的青年来说，简直是赤裸裸的成人内容，像是喉咙被掐住了，尼禄只能发出一点不成词语的声音，他还想保持自我，不要再被这个老男人诱惑。<br/>　　是的，他们之前就做过，在维吉尔没回来之前，但丁装作游刃有余的指导尼禄，一开始缩手缩脚的孩子还会边哭边做，询问但丁感觉如何，渴望得到认可。<br/>　　然而做多了之后尼禄发现但丁其实并没有那么擅长性爱，他充了会员去网站上学习做爱技巧，只为把老男人操得屁股开花，他的确也做到了。<br/>　　他怎么可能看不出来维吉尔和但丁的关系，坐在但丁对面的父亲眼神几乎要把但丁整个给戳穿了，他甚至会当着尼禄的面收紧手臂，仿佛在暗示某种东西，警告孩子找好自己的位置。<br/>　　可某些时候尼禄也会得到但丁的邀请，一个眼神一句话或者一个亲密的动作，维吉尔对此只投过来一眼，足以让孩子夹杂反抗暴力的那颗心又跳动起来，他们会在维吉尔没看见的地方亲吻，或者来个手活口活。<br/>　　所以现在也一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　赤裸裸能看到一切的开阔路面，但丁被尼禄一把按在漂亮的摩托车上，往上拉起衬衫露出的赤裸胸口直接贴在摩托车坐垫的皮面，但丁被烫得叫了一声。<br/>　　饱饱吸了不少太阳光的皮面几乎可以煎熟一个鸡蛋，事实上也的确有人要被煎熟了。<br/>　　尼禄脱了他的裤子，想找润滑剂的时候想起出门时他真的以为是一次普通的任务所以没有带，草草用唾液沾湿手指之后捅进但丁的穴口，挤出不少发烫的液体。<br/>　　操。<br/>　　原本想避免说脏话这件事的小伙子忍不住还是骂了，但丁虽然穿了内裤可自己做了润滑，他什么时候做的？总不可能是刚刚，那么就是在事务所的时候，他们还没出门前，他就往里灌了半支或者一支的润滑剂，然后用自己紧实挺翘的臀部好好兜住，就为找个时间和尼禄来一发。<br/>　　这可真是太糟糕了。<br/>　　有点像荡妇。<br/>　　尼禄脸颊整个都红了，不知道是太阳的原因还是为但丁的行为或者两者都有。<br/>　　理所应当尼禄打了两巴掌，比他父亲更凶更重，打得肉穴一缩又挤出更多已经融化的发烫的汁液，两个巴掌印在屁股上特别显眼，像一个标记。<br/>　　但丁的乳头都要被烫掉了，两条腿有些发抖，他撑着想把胸腹离开皮面，被尼禄又按了回去。<br/>　　尼禄身上流着维吉尔的血，父子在某种程度上很相似，但做爱的时候蒙住眼睛不发出声音但丁也能辨别得出是谁在干他，这不一样。<br/>　　半魔人的感官都很敏锐，离得近了之后孩子闻得见皮面上有但丁和维吉尔的味道，隐约有关于迷乱和情欲。<br/>　　所以他把但丁压在摩托车面上，用他操出来的水液去覆盖那些刺鼻的有一半讨厌的荷尔蒙因子。<br/>　　身上被晒出和做出的汗液在黑色皮面上洇湿出胸乳的形状，看起来无比色情，因为润滑做足了，尼禄扶住自己的阴茎插了进去，他知道但丁的敏感点在何处，也知道什么样的频率会让这个老男人喘息不停。<br/>　　烫，太烫了。<br/>　　外面的温度和里面温度结合了，龟头一捅进去就如实传达给了脊椎骨，又往本来就昏沉的大脑里钻，但丁这回可没挣扎了，他像被捅穿在木刺上的可怜人，肠道皱缩被磨得瑟瑟发抖，直击敏感点的几下让挺立的阴茎喷了一股精液在车身上，又缓慢往柏油马路上滴。<br/>　　被晒伤的皮肤对于每一次触碰都非常敏感，尼禄掐住他的腰，腰窝处积了几滴汗珠，被大力的顶弄给撞出去，如果不是摩托车足够稳，但丁可能会向前扑摔在柏油马路上。<br/>　　身体在往上移，他的脚尖开始踮起以支撑身体，等到被操得腹部挂在车上腿被拉伸到极致的时候尼禄就更容易分开他紧实的屁股，将更多的部分送进去，甚至把阴囊也塞进去，同色系的硬质耻毛会挠在被撑出半透明艳红色的穴口边缘，那个时候但丁就会叫得比现在还要勾人，如果有路过愿意帮忙拉车回去的司机，说不定也会要求用但丁的屁股付车钱。<br/>　　想都别想。<br/>　　尼禄一口咬在但丁后颈处，那里被头发所盖住，只有拨开头发才能完整留下牙印。<br/>　　那里已经有一个了。<br/>　　故意不去愈合的，齿痕。<br/>　　孩子几乎撕去一整块皮肉，渗出不少血之后才松口，但丁已经呜咽射出第二次，把头发弄回来沾上了血液，在阳光的暴晒下很快就会干涸凝固。<br/>　　做完这件事总算像心满意足似的给了第一发精液，但磨蹭两下给了还在高潮余韵的但丁一点时间之后又硬了，老男人被扯着腿打开更多，盆骨好像在抗议发出细小声响，尼禄还是抵着漏出来的液体重新插进有血缘关系的叔叔体内。<br/>　　他不介意维吉尔会发现这些，甚至期待父亲全部看到，看到他们是如何在旷野之中做爱，射精，挂在摩托车上的但丁叫得又是如何放荡大声甚至吓跑了天空盘旋秃鹫。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　比预想的时间要晚回来，太阳都躲到地平线之下，尼禄带着但丁回来了，皮肤被晒伤的但丁一进事务所就直接把自己摔向沙发，再也不想动弹。<br/>　　摩托车当然没有带回来。<br/>　　离但丁那么近，维吉尔闻得出那些气味，也看得见发尾的血块，甚至是隐藏其下的齿痕。<br/>　　维吉尔伸手碾碎血块，接着站起来。<br/>　　父亲对儿子说留下吃饭。<br/>　　因为饭后他们还需要一起照顾清理某辆不愿意动弹的摩托车。<br/>　　这是某种共同分享的信号，还是新一次竞争？尼禄无法判断。<br/>　　但那又如何，他有足够的勇气面对任何挑战。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>